


An Omega's Life

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Dehumanization, Knot/Kotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Kink, Sexual Slavery, Sluttification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: In this world the human population has always had trouble keeping up the birthrate, as such a special government agency [ORC] was established to collect all known Omega’s and to have them have as many children as possible. To help fund this program on top of the usual ticket system for “donations” there are several systems in place so that the agency can collect funding; Some people pay for the right to an Omega’s first breeding, many pay a fee to have an omega for their ruts (if they can afford it) or even more for an omega in heat during their most fertile, while others just purchase special omega porno’s and many other funding methods.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	An Omega's Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone got a new Discord Server for personal connecting, Voting on Polls on which fics get posted, and even update polls  
> Link if you have discord-https://discord.gg/GEDzSg4mGC  
> Link if you do not have Discord-https://discord.gg/ER7cxqBhNF

The world is filled with many different creatures, creatures known as Pokemon. Powerful, wondrous, amazing and fantastic creatures each one unique in it's own way as they evolved to suit the world they lived in. From the wide open spaces, to the deep recesses of the ocean and seas, to the wild and mysterious forest. Everywhere you looked Pokemon were there and where there were Pokemon there were also humans there, living together in harmony with their Pokmeon and in turn they worked together, lived together, trained and fought together as Pokemon and their humans or rather trainers soon came to be together to fight through leagues to earn the rights to be called the stronger trainer in their region. However, while things were alright for a while that didn’t last long as somewhere along the lines things began to change. 

The first thing to happen was during a period of time, something new began to appear around the later years as time went on, scientists had begun to notice that younger children upon being born with something that wasn’t there in the older generation, that something was an anomaly in their gene’s this anomaly was known as the A.O Gene or Alpha, and Omega gene. What this gene did was upon being born a person had not one but two count them two genders, the first being their primary gender with them being either Male or Female, and then they would have what is known as a Secondary Gender. This Secondary Gender would determine if a person was an Alpha or an Omega. 

It was through this gene that Human gained traits one would normally see in humans, those traits just so happened to be ones seen in Pokemon such as the ability evolved to suit the hazardous environments that they could come across, some gained greater strength and resistance while others gained the ability to produce multiple offspring at once. 

Over time as the differences in the new genders were documented and discoveries were made laws came about limiting the rights of the "Weaker Gender" taking away their rights to make decisions for themselves, the right to monogamous marriage, even the right to say no was stripped from them as Omegas became the main source of porn, along with a high percentage of the reproductive partners in the world

But Omegas usually present around 12 years so they have usually started their pokemon journeys by then.

**~Scene Break~**

“Remind me again how we ended up nearly lost?” Misty questioned, for what felt like the hundredth time that day as the trio were on their stroll through the forest towards a small town that Brock had told them was coming up soon and she had never been more thankful in her life. They had encountered numerous bug type pokemon, something of which Misty had not been a fan of and had nearly gotten the team lost multiple times simply from running away from the bug types that would be attracted to her screams thus leading them to get even more lost than before.

Normally, Misty would try to pin the blame on Ash given how much he tended to get them lost-even when it was Misty’s fault-however something was going on with Ash that had both Brock and Misty worried about their friend. It had started with Ash waking up and feeling a bit feverish and complaining about being too warm, at first Misty had thought he was just messing with them and had tried to call him out on it. However, after looking him over and checking him both Misty and Brock were shocked to find that Ash was indeed not feeling well, even more so when the boy was complaining about having cramps and considering that the boy had eaten just fine but still said he was having problems. 

As such, it had been at that point they knew they needed to get Ash to the Pokemon center and to see Nurse Joy. Despite what many would believe, Joy’s were trained to treat both people and pokemon as such they had instantly gotten the map out and went on their way to get on the right path towards the Pokemon center. And thankfully despite the detours from Misty they had finally managed to get to the town. 

“Come on Ash this way.” Brock said, as he was the one leading Ash towards the Pokemon Center as the boy was flushed, cheeks pink and his eyes slightly glossy. He had started sweating and was gasping softly as he shuddered and groaned. ‘ _ Sweet mew, just what is wrong with him.’  _ Brock wondered as they finally managed to make their way inside of the center and moved over right towards Nurse Joy completely forgetting the fact he was talking to her. “Nurse Joy!” 

“Yes?” Joy questioned, she had been surprised with how quickly this man came in dragging the young boy with him. “Can I help you?”

“Please, our friend is sick.” Brock said motioning to Ash. “We need your help.”

Taking a single look at the panting boy Nurse Joy asked “How old is your friend?”

“Last time I checked he was 12.” Answered Brock, as he was looking at Joy in confusion. He didn’t understand what Ash's age had to do with his current state. “But why is that important?” 

“Dear me,” Nurse Joy said quickly rushing Ash into a room and locking Brock out before running to the desk and making a call, “Yes I have an Omega that is about to experience his first heat, Yes I have, No I am pretty sure he is intact, Yes we will wait for you to come collect him,” as she hung up the phone she turned to Brock and smiled before saying “How else can I help you today?”

“Wait wha-”? Brock was cut off by the sound of a car pulling up outside of the center. It was a large black van that had suddenly pulled up and the doors opened up and men began exiting it and began entering the building causing many to jump in shock at the sight of them. 

One of them moved past Brock and looked towards Joy. “The Omega is in containment yes? And is alone?” 

Nodding her head She directed the group to the room that contained Ash.

“Hey? Wait! What’s going on here!” Brock called, but his voice was ignored as the men moved towards the room despite his best attempts to get in. Brock was prevented from seeing Ash as the men carried Ash out of the Center and into the van before driving away.

**~Scene Break: Time Skip~**

One year has passed. One year since Brock and Misty had watched their friend be carried off after a call put in by Nurse Joy, one year since they had seen Ash and hadn’t even said goodbye to him before he was taken, neither of them were sure what happened. They didn’t even know what to do, they had contacted Professor Oak about it but the man had simply told them everything was alright and that things were being taken care of, even Ash’s mother Delia had told them that Ash was fine, she was kept in contact with him and she assured them that her son was happy where he was. They had tried to get some way to talk to him, but both were prevented from doing so, and as such both of them had to continue on their own paths and their own lives. 

Both had gone their separate ways, both seeking to continue their own dreams and reach them. Something which both of them had managed to do, Misty had gone to become the Water Type Pokemon master of the Kanto region and once having been able to do that she came right back to her hometown and sought to set the gym right. With her status as a Water Type Master it brought people back to their gym, both for her and her sister’s water shows as well as to challenge her for a gym battle for the badge, something of which Misty proved to be quite the challenging Gym leader towards anyone who fought her.

Brock had gone on to become a Pokemon Breeder, and one of the best in the Kanto region. The man had taken care of, raised, and battled with nearly each and every single Pokemon that he had come to breed and raise. Not only had he managed to do that, he’d managed to help out his family more so due to the fact that he had become such a sought after breeder trainers always coming to either battle or to come and seek out tips on how to help raise their Pokemon. It got to the point that Brock had even managed to open up a daycare and his siblings were willing to help him out seeing as this had them learning about different Pokemon as well as getting to meet them. 

However, every now and then Misty and Brock always found time to come together simply to meet up and talk with one another about how things were coming along, or simply to battle and see how the other’s skills had improved. As such, today just so happened to be one of those days. 

As they sat at a little table outside of a Cafe chatting something across the street caught their eyes it was a billboard advertising the New Omegas that were approaching Breeding time and that were going up for Auction for the public to have a chance to sample them provided of course they had enough money. The screen switched from an angry looking purple Omega with a gag in his mouth and his arms restrained to a sexy tan Omega with Dark hair eagerly bouncing between two alphas, one in his mouth and the other pounding away at his hole.

“Oh my gods!” Misty gasped, catching Brock’s attention as she was looking at the screen. “Brock! Brock look!” Turning to where Misty was pointing, Brock followed her graze and his eyes and his eyes widened in shock and he felt all the blood in his body drain and moved down south making its way right down towards his crotch where his cock shot up and formed a rather impressive bulge in his pants and had it not been for the table he was sitting at it would have been seen.

On the screen was Ash having fun with two Alphas eager and happy, in the bottom corner were his stats and identification number to call about booking an appointment.


End file.
